True Friends
by Blizzel
Summary: “Mikan Sakura will now and forever, undoubtedly is, and always will be . . . my best friend” If you wanna know who said that then click the link above and I don’t mean my name. Rated T NxM & HxR plz R&R HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Okay just so you know I write a lot of stories about Mikan being gone then sudenly coming back. I also write a lot of friendship stories and I'm not thinking about changing that anytime soon.

So please enjoy chapter one of True Freinds

* * *

The owner of the black raven hair stirred restlessly in her sleep.

'Hotaru!' a bubbly voice happily yelled

The young inventor then woke up sweating and panting.

"Damn" she cursed to herself trying to catch her breath. Then she turned her attention to the window beside the bed. "A crescent moon, that was your favorite symbol"

Tired but unable to sleep she rest her right cheek on the pillow. "It's been eight years, where are you, Mikan?" With that out inventor drifted off to a not-so-peaceful slumber.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BBBBBEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP!!

BAKA!

The poor alarm clock didn't stand a chance with the all mighty baka gun.

"Stupid clock" she muttered jumping off the bed.

If you haven't guessed by now, you are in the room of Hotaru Imai herself. She is now 13 years old and is growing at an average rate. Miss Imai is a mature, young lady indeed, her hair shined in the sun, like, imagine a black diamond. That's how her best friend always describe her, beautiful, unique, bright, and mysterious. But lately this diamond hasn't been shining as bright as it should have. As a matter of fact you could say she was still coal. Common, in with the crowd, but inside lies something special. Hotaru already knows she's special; she makes money off her talents for god's sake! She didn't need anyone to tell her how cool she is because she already knows. She was in Natsume Hyuuga's possy; she was a triple star and top of her class. But if she's so great why are her eyes, her stunning violet eyes filled with sadness and regret? Then again why am I asking you?

* * *

Chaos was running a mock in the Middle School Branch. Mainly class 3B.

"Please everyone calm down!" shouted class president Yuu Tobata (Is that how you spell his name? Please tell me) "We need to keep order! You're not supposed to use your alice! Anna make your cookies stop!" Yuu was near tears, who am I kidding? He was in the fetal position hoping the madness will end.

In the back of the room Natsume Hyuuga's possy; (Ruka, Hotaru, Koko, Kitsume, and Moucho) were trying to solve their own problems.

"Cut the crap Imai!" The leader snapped "I know there's something wrong!"

Lifting her head from off the desk she tried to throw water into the flame. "Nothing" she replied calmly.

"That's a lie Imai" he retorted "You haven't invented anything in months, you're not blackmailing as much as you usually do, you look like you haven't slept in a week, AND your hair's falling out!"

Unfortunately it was all true. For the last few months Hotaru has been suffering from inventors block. Sine she's been so distracted she hasn't been able to take a many blackmailing photos as she usually does. You already know about her sleeping problems and don't worry, she's not bald. This flashback will make everything clear.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ha ha Hotaru your hair is so pretty!" a little brunette exclaimed while putting a flower in her best friend's hair._

"_Really?" she asked emotionlessly_

"_Yeah! It's one of the things I love about you Hotaru!" she giggled"and in my book the longer the better!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

They were four years old back then and ever since then Hotaru let her hair grow long. She cut it now and then so she wouldn't look like Rapunzel. Back then it was obvious that Hotaru was a girl. But now the skirt was the only way you could tell. Her hair was short now, like a boys.

When Natsume heard no reply he decided to try a more gentle approach. (Woah! Natsume gentle? This I gotta see.)

"Sigh, listen Hotaru we've just noticed that you've been acting strange lately and we were just wondering if there was anything we could do to help."

All the boys nodded in agreement.

"I appreciate your concern everyone but my melancholy is MY melancholy. I can handle this myself."

"So there is a problem?" Ruka asked trying to console his crush (Yes, Ruka likes Hotaru).

"N-Nothing I can't handle" she replied, mentally kicking herself for admitting there was something wrong.

"Are you sure?" Moucho said jumping in.

Before she could rely Mr. Narumi _twirled_ in the room wearing the frilliest dress in history.

"Ohayo minna-san please be seated" he said with heart flying all over the place.

'saved by the gay' the inventor thought while returning to her seat.

Still with flying hearts with a bonus of rainbows and unicorns (WHAT?!) Narumi continued "I have a super surprise for you my loving students!"

The entire class sweat dropped

"Get on with it gay, or I'll burn you" said the short tempered fire caster with his feet on the desk and hands on the back of his head.

"Oh Natsume-kun you're sooooo mean. Lucky for me you can't burn me."

"Why is that?" he asked arching an eyebrow

"Because my outfit is fire proof and is made by our new student and your new partner. Give it up for my all loving daughter!"

Right on cue a 13 year old girl walked through the door. She had wavy shoulder length auburn hair, and eyes to match. The boys loved her at first sight because her curves were in the right places. Hotaru just stared out of words. But what people were really wondering was . . . why the heck did she have wolf ears along with a matching tail? You could even see fangs if you looked close enough.

"Your daughter is a werewolf?!" some random boy screamed.

Narumi simply laughed "No, no that's her alice silly and you'll never guess what it is."

"Wolf predisposition duh" Sumire said as if it was obvious.

"Sorry Permy but you're wrong." Narumi's daughter giggled.

"P-P-Permy?!" She exclaimed "My name is Sumire Shouda, president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club! Who do you think you are to call me Permy?!"

"I'm Mikan Sakura, age 13, alice**s **Nullification and S.C.E. I hope we can be good friends."

"Mikan-chan your partner shall be Natsume-kun. There's an empty seat by him in the back row."

"Hai" the nullifier made her way to the back row but before then see noticed a pair of violet eyes. "H-Hotaru?"

Out of shock the inventor stood up from her seat "You-you still remember me?"

"Of course I remember you Hotaru, you're my best friend."

Hotaru then remembered the state

"I'm sorry" she said head down

"Sorry about what Hotaru?"

"If you ever thought of seeing me you'd expect me to have longer hair."

After that statement Mikan took a deep breath and put her hand on Hotaru's head.

"It's okay Hotaru" she said with a smile "short hair is in. But, Hotaru-chan how come you haven't been sleeping?"

no reply

She then moved her hand to Hotaru's cheek.

"You've been worrying about me." The brunette's eyes started to tear up but she still smiled. "You know I hate it when people worry about me. I'm fine now Ho-chan just get some sleep."

Before she knew it her eyelids got heavy and a smile was on her face. The last thought out dear Hotaru has was, 'Glad to have you back Mikan' She fell into Mikan's arms sleeping soundly.

Everyone was shocked; Hotaru Imai only listened to teachers. If anyone else were to tell her what to do she would completely ignore them or hit them with the baka gun. She had known everyone for three years and barley trusted anyone. Yet here she is, a girl who has been here for less than ten minutes has earned Hotaru's complete trust.

The entire room was silent until Mikan spoke. "Otou-san since I'm new It's a free day right?"

"Hai" Narumi said also trying to grasp what happened.

Mikan put her best friend on her back. "Okay then, does anyone know where her room is?"

Natsume and Ruka stood up and walked out the door. Mikan got the message and followed them.

When the door closed behind Mikan everyone snapped back to their senses. "WHAT?! BEST FRIEND?!"

* * *

MY FINGERS HURT! That was a lot of typing and I'm still typing now. I have got to make my stories storter before my fingers fall off. Anyway tell me what you think. Like I said I accept flames, I may not like them but I accept them. Please tell me what you think by pressong that little purple button over there. Oh! And one more thing, I have a problem with names can you please tell me If I spelled them right?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back with chapter 2. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review

* * *

The three were on their way to the dorm. Mikan the one who had hated silence found this to be an uncomfortable walk until she heard a voice.

"Little girl"

"You talking to me?" she replied with confusion.

"Hn"

"What do you want?"

"Name"

"Mikan Sakura"

"Alice"

"Nullification and S.C.E."

"Relationship status"

"What?"

"Just answer"

"Single"

"Star rank"

"Special"

"Age"

"13"

"Family Status"

"Otou-san"

"Anyone else?"

"Nope"

"Birthday"

"January 1st"

"Obedience Level"

"High but depends on the person" she whispered

"Why are you whispering?" asked the blonde who was left out of 20 questions.

"Because I felt Hotaru flinch. We're being too loud" the Mikan continued still whispering "where's her room?"

"Outside this forest" Natsume stated.

The bubbly girl took a closer look at her surroundings and indeed they were in a forest.

"I'll just go to my room" she said in a tired voice.

Before you could blink the brunette and the inventor were no where in sight.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" Ruka asked stupidly

"Baka"

* * *

In Mikan's Room

'Why didn't I just do that in the first place?' Mikan thought to herself

She placed her best friend on the king-sized bed and fiddled with her hair while watching Hotaru sleeping soundly.

'You haven't changed a bit Ho-chan'

Smiling, the brunette retired to the couch and dosed off for a few hours.

* * *

10:30 am

"So how much did you find out about that girl?" Yuu asked while sitting on the couch in Natsume's special star room (Yuu is also in his group, just not during class because he's the Iinchou)

"Her name is Mikan Sakura, alices nullification and S.C.E., she's single, and a special star, she's one year younger than us, her dad is that guy bastard Narumi, her birthday is January 1st, she has high obedience, and doesn't pay attention to her surroundings." (Remember the forest?)

"Um, Natsume" Kitsume started "most of that information is random. And what the hell does the nullification and S.C.E. alices do?"

"How am I supposed to know?" he replied obliviously not caring.

"Do you know her alice type and class?" Yuu asked

"No"

"How about her relationship with Hotaru?" Koko added

"Something about being best friends."

There was silence followed by a burst of laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha ha that's ha ha a good one!" Koko exclaimed

"Yeah" his brother agreed "That Sakura girl is new and Hotaru has been here since she was ten!"

Laughter was still around the room

"They've got a point Natsume. Hotaru barley trusts anyone and we've been her friends for three years. I think she would have mentioned this supposed, 'best friend'." Ruka said while trying to hold in his laugh.

"Why don't we just ask her?" the flame caster asked while the hilarity decreased.

All of the boys nodded and existed the room. After closing the door they heard a voice.

"Hotaru I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" said a pleading voice.

"How could you If you were just knocked out on the couch?" an emotionless voice replied "I think it was the people laughing that woke me up."

"I wonder what was so funny."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Three knocks were heard from the door. "Come in"

In came Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kitsume, and Macho.

"Okay what's with all the boys in my room?"

"Hotaru" Ruka said ignoring Mikan's question "what's your relationship with that girl?"

"You mean Mikan?" she asked while pointing to a zoned out brunette.

"Hn" (wow Ruka that was a Natsume-ish answer)

A smile formed on the Ice Queen's face "she's my best friend"

"How could she be?" Natsume asked "She just came today."

"She's my childhood friend baka."

Mikan was still zoned out; she looked as if she was dead.

"Mikan?" Hotaru looked at her friend with worried eyes. Then she began to shake her "MIKAN!"

The girl soon snapped out of her trance. "Gomen ne Hotaru"

"W-What happened?" the inventor asked while trembling.

"Betsuni" was all she got in reply.

The room was silent for a few minutes, and you know how much Mikan hates silence.

"Hotaru, how about we go to this Central Town I've heard so much about?"

"Sure but can I change first?"

"There are some clothes in that box over there." Mikan pointed to a box in the corner.

(There are a few things you need to take notice of. 1, Mikan's new and needs to unpack. Hence all the boxes. 2, there were actually two boxes. Mikan and Hotaru could see both boxes from the bed. But at the door where Natsume and the others are it only looks like one box. Mikan pointed to the box behind it.)

Planning to give Hotaru some cloths Natsume walks to the box he **thought** Mikan pointed to and opened it. Before the nullifier could say 'don't touch that' he already picked up what was inside.

"Well, well, well" he said with a chuckle "you've got to be the only 13 year old girl in the world who wears polka dotted panties."

Mikan's chocolate orbs were wide and her face was flushed red with embarrassment.

He picked up another, "but I'm pretty sure strawberries are more common."

With that the brunette came back to reality and yelled "HENTAI!" before they knew it Natsume's gang (minus Hotaru) left the room in bruises and running for their lives. "Damn" Koko said while sprinting through the halls "that girl is scary."

The gang came to a halt

"Why –pant- did –pant- she -pant- beat –pant- us –pant- all –pant- up –pant- for something –pant- Natsume did?" Ruka said as he was catching his breath.

"More importantly why did he do it?" said Yuu

"To find out if she was another fan girl." He replied

. . . silence . . .

"She seemed a little on edge while talking to Ruka and me. And when I asked for her relationship status I could have sworn her face turned red. I just wanted to confirm it."

"Well we could put that as a big, fat no" Macho said limping to the infirmary.

* * *

Back in Mikan's Room

"Gez Hotaru that friend of yours is really perverted." the brunette whined while looking for clothes.

"He may be perverted but he's still my friend so I'd appreciate it if you don't kill him." Hotaru replied with a chuckle.

"Ok but what are the odds?"

"Odds of what?"

"Hotaru you know me" Mikan said standing up "There are 32 boxes in this room. ¾ of them are filled with clothes which means there are 24 boxes (Wow Mikan's doing math 0.0). Half of those boxes are everyday clothes, ¼ of them are shoes, 1/8 of them are panties, and the other 1/8 are pajamas. That means 12 boxes hold my normal cloths, 6 of them are my shoes, 3 of them are my panties and the last 3 are pajamas. Now what are the odds that he'd open the panty box?"

"I think you just answered your own question."

"I did?" she asked with a clueless expression.

"I don't get it Mikan" Hotaru sighed "How can you be so smart and so clueless?"

"Because I'm Kaizo's child" her best friend replied with a laugh. (I don't know her real dad's name so let's pretend its Kaizo.)

"Oh yeah, why did you call Narumi-sensei your Otou-san?"

"Because my real parents are gone and Narumi-sensei has been like a father to me."

"Mind giving more detail?"

"I'll fill you in over lunch."

"Two hours huh?"

"Correctomundo"

* * *

12:30

The time passes before you knew it. Mikan and Hotaru were enjoying sushi at the most expensive fish joint. Mikan was wearing a green short sleeve T-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She had her hair down and was wearing a yellow head band. Along her waist were blue jean pants and a plain black belt. On her feet were simple brown strap sandals.

Hotaru had on a purple butterfly tee with black jeans and a purple belt, along with plain white sneakers.

"So that's what happened" Hotaru said after swallowing her tuna roll "I guess I have to thank sensei for taking care of you."

"Hn, I owe him a lot" she said as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Tell me something Mikan" Hotaru said with curiosity in her voice.

"Nani?" Mikan said curious about her friend's curiosity.

"If you have 24 boxes full of cloths how come you bought more?"

Mikan did a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head, "Well, you know me I didn't think I had enough pajamas"

"Baka"

The two left the restaurant with bags in hands (remember they were shopping for two hours?)

"I think that's enough shopping for today" the inventor assumed "So tell me more about this S.C.E. alice, only an idiot wouldn't know what nullification is."

"Well, the S.C.E. alice is pretty rare. It stands for steal, copy, and erase. This alice circles around alice stones. Steal, as in, completely take away their alice. I could keep it for myself or keep it in stone form. Copy, as in, duplicating their alice therefore letting them keep their alice. And erase, as in, it never existed and none of us have it. During the eight years I was away I've successfully copied all the alices in the world."

"So if you have every alice in the world and you can nullify any alice. That makes you . . ."

"Hai, a dangerous ability student" she finished.

* * *

And there goes chapter 2. You can tell Hotaru is like the center of attention in this story. That's mainly because of all her friends. Don't worry the romance is coming just give me a little time. Now that you've read plz review and have a happy-go-lucky day!


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
